


Mabel and the Wicked Fairy

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: Mabel meets a handsome fairy named Windlord who takes her away from her boring day at the Mystery Shack and shows her how to really have fun. However Mabel soon discovers that her new friend is not what he seems...





	

It was a typical day in Gravity Falls, however, Mabel Pines found today boring and unamusing for her.

Her brother, Dipper Pines was out on some big exploring adventure with their Grunkle Ford, Wendy was sick and Soos had some matters with his grandma to take care of, which meant the twins' other Great Uncle, Stan Pines had put Mabel up to work and keep things in order in the shack for the day.

"And remember, Mabel, keep sweeping until the floor is spotless!" Her Grunkle Stan instructed her, handing her a broom. "And here's a duster for cleaning up my attractions!" He then gave her a duster.

Mabel sighed. "Yes, Grunkle Stan."

"Alright, now I'm going outside. I've got a tour coming through. Come find me if you need anything," With that said, Stan headed outside to greet the large crowd of excited tourists.

Mabel began sweeping up the shack. Not even a minute had passed and her face was grim with boredom. This was not fun. Not at all.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Mabel groaned, throwing the broom to the ground. She had enough of this. She didn't want to spend a nice day cleaning! She wanted to do something fun and exciting. "I wish I could stop this and have fun!"

"Did I hear a wish?" A voice called out.

Mabel paused and looked around the shack, but couldn't find nobody. "What? W-who said that?" She sputtered confused.

"Why i did," Just then, a dust of pink sparkles came before Mabel's eyes and a beautiful male fairy with gorgeous blue eyes, blond hair, a stylish black suit and sparkly pink wings appeared with a lovely smile and golden wand.

Mabel gasped upon seeing the creature and squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh! A fairy! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am meeting an actual fairy in person right now! Oh my gosh!" She always admired fairies in storybooks and loved how they looked. Now she could hardly believe that she was actually seeing one in person. A handsome one, that is. "Oh my gosh! What's your name?!"

"My name is Windlorp, my girl," Windlorp the fairy stated, bowing to Mabel as if she were a queen.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Mabel smiled. "I'm Mabel!"

"Why what a sweet name! It is truly an honor to meet you!" Windlord picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, stop it, Windlord!" Mabel blushed, her cheeks turning bright red as usual when boys paid attention to her.

"Oh i can't, Mabel! It really is!" Windlord told her. "You are a lovely lady and lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't spend a whole day cleaning up in this shack like a servant girl! I heard your prayers so how about I take you away from this horrible shack and show you just what fun feels like?"

Mabel smiled. "Oh, Windlorp! That would be… wait!" Mabel suddenly grew a little uneasy after thinking for a moment. She wanted to go have fun more than anything, but she didn't want to make her Grunkle Stan mad at her for disobeying his orders.

Windlorp took note of her look and frowned. He took her hands and looked deep into her sad eyes. "Why, Mabel, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, Windlorp, I really want to go with you, but…." She frowned. "It's just… I can't disobey my Grunkle Stan. He might stay mad on me forever."

"Ah, don't worry about him," Windlord waved it off. "He's so busy with those tourists, he might not even notice you're gone."

Mabel had to admit that he had a pretty good point there. "Yeah, you're probably right." She giggled.

"So…." Windlorp extended his hand. "You ready to have some real fun or what?"

Mabel grinned back. "Oh yes, Windlord! Yes!"

Suddenly when Mabel touched his hand, they were teleported to a magical land with beautiful, rolling fields, a tall castle and many fairies fluttering around, enjoying the fun, warm breeze with lovely shops and activities at every corner.

"Oh my gosh! This place is amazing!" Mabel squealed, jumping up and down at the sight. She turned to Windlord with glee. "What is this magical place? And how did we get here so fast?"

"Simple! I used my magic to teleport us here! Fairies have the power to teleport from their hands just with a little dose of magic!" He smirked. "Now you ready to have a fun day?"

"Yes!" Mabel declared excitedly. "BRING. IT. ON!"

Mabel giggled happily with Windlord when they came back to his house. She had such a fun and exciting day! She went shopping with Windlorp, rode on a fairy pony, got to eat at a fairy dinner, get makeovers and relax in the sun! What a perfect day! Much better than spending a day cleaning up in the Mystery shack, that's for sure.

"Oh Windlorp! I had the best day ever!" Mabel smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Windcorp told her. "I did my best to make it as perfect as you'd like."

"Well it's indeed…" Suddenly Mabel grew concerned when she looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 pm. "Say… is it 6 already?"

"Why, yes," Windlord grew worried upon seeing Mabel's expression. "Is something wrong what that?"

"Yes! There is!" Mabel grew into a total panic. "Grunkle Stan must be done with his tours by now! Oh he obviously must have found out i was gone! Oh I am sorry, Windlord! But i must go! I promise to come back here sometime!"

"Mabel, please wait!" Windcorp begged, grabbing her arm. "Don't leave yet! There's so much more we can do!"

"We can do that later, Windlord! But I must get home! I promise we'll do it in the later on!" she reassured him. She pushed him off and raced for the door.

Windlord frowned and a dark expression came across his face. His eyes grew bright red as he used his magic to lock the door.

"What the-?" Mabel tried to open the door, but found that she could not. "Windlord, can you please let me leave?" She pleaded.

"Oh, I am afraid i can't let you, Mabel," Windlord growled, a menacing look coming across his face.

Mabel gasped upon seeing him and the change in his voice. Mabel was starting to think that her new friend wasn't such a good person after all.

“Windlord….” Mabel whimpered. She grew pretty scared upon seeing the strange dark look Windlord had just taken on. “Please! Stop playing around and let me go!!!” 

“No!!!” Windlord growled through gritted teeth, his eyes glowing darker red. He grew madder and madder. “I brought lots of lovely girls like you here and they all refused to stay here with me!! And believe me, I am not about to let that happen again!!!” 

Then Windlord jumped up and flew towards Mabel. 

Mabel screamed and tried to run, but she was no match for Windlord’s fast flying skills. 

He tackled Mabel and managed to bite her in the arm!

“OWWWW!!! HELP!!! HEL-” Mabel couldn’t finish her cry, for she quickly fell unconscious from his venom.

Windlord smirked evilly and dragged her away.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan had finished his tours a while ago and was now pacing back and forth in anger. “How can she do this?” He grumbled. “Oh when she gets back, she’s gonna hear it from me!!!” 

Just then, Dipper and Ford entered. 

“Grunkle Stan! You won’t believe the day we’ve had!” Dipper began excitedly. “We found some new creatures, uncoded alien language and… and….” 

Dipper paused upon seeing the state of Grunkle Stan. He was walking back and forth and looked very angry. Dipper’s brow furrowed in concern. “Hey, Grunkle Stan are you okay?” 

“Yes, Stanley, you look a little… frustrated,” Ford noted. He frowned. “Is everything alright?” 

“And hey, where’s Mabel?” Dipper looked around the shack. “I don’t see her anywhere.” 

“That’s the problem!” Stan roared, making fists with his hands. “Your rule-breaking sister decided to go out and have fun while leaving the shack in complete shambles! When I came back, I couldn’t find her anywhere! All I found was this pile of pink sparkles on the ground,” He motioned towards it. “Oh, when I get my hands on her….” 

“Wait…” Ford paused Stan in the middle of his rambling. “Stanley…. Did you say pink sparkles?” 

Stan nodded. “Yeah, but what does girly glitter have to do with what I’m saying?!!”   
Ford walked towards the glitter and made some careful observations on it. He took some on his hands and gave it a closer look. 

He gasped. “Oh no…..” 

“What is it, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked, rushing up to him. His face grew worried with alarm upon seeing the worried expression come upon his Grunkle Ford. 

“I think I know what this pile of glitter is and what happened to Mabel….” Ford took out his journal, found the page he was looking for and quickly skimmed it. “Oh dear….” He shook his head. “It’s just as I expected….”

“What? What is it?” 

“Well Dipper, it seems that a Trickster Fairy came here and took your sister. They’re horrible tricksters that finds sad girls and deceives them into hanging out with them and later on, forcing girls to stay with them for all eternity and become a part of their kingdom! And if they refuse, they kill them afterwards!” 

“Oh no!!!” Dipper gasped. Fear shook upon him on what that fairy who took his sister was doing to her now. “Mabel!!!” Tears started to come upon his eyes. He looked up at his Grunkle Ford. “Grunkle Ford… you don’t think they already killed her, do you?”

“Now don’t worry, Dipper, I have a strong feeling in my heart and know that your sister is still alive and well,” Ford reassured him with a smile, patting his back with a 6 fingered hand. “My findings have discovered that they usually kill girls who refuse at midnight in front of a large crowd.” 

Ford took a glance at the time and grinned. “And there’s still time! It’s 7 pm! We can still save her!” 

“Really?!! Yes!!!” Dipper exclaimed. A huge wave of relief had washed over him. His sister was still okay and she can still be rescued and that was all the mattered to him. “So where do we go Grunkle Ford?” 

“Trickster Fairies live in the Enchanted Forest,” Ford explained, reading from the journal. He then closed it. “We must leave right away.” 

“Wait! I’m coming with you guys!” Grunkle Stan declared, taking out his brass knuckles and getting into fighting mode. “Any fairy who kidnaps my great niece and messes with her is gonna get it from me!” 

“Hang in there, Mabel!” Dipper called out bravely. “We’re coming for you!” 

And so the three Pines men setted off on a journey to save Mabel from the evil Trickster Fairy Windlord’s clutches.


End file.
